


Y solo hizo ¡Boom!

by Sawako93



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93
Summary: Peter esta algo distraído en clase de química, no puede dejar de pensar en su atractivo profesor que a su vez no puede quitarle los ojos de encima
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 4





	Y solo hizo ¡Boom!

Era un día cotidiano en el MIT, Peter se encontraba en clase de ciencias mientras esperaba que su profesor favorito entrará al salón; todos estaban concentrados en sus conversaciones, pero Peter miraba expectante la puerta.  
Quentin Beck ingreso al salón cargando su maletín como de costumbre, a través de la blanca camisa se podía ver sus definidos músculos y sus ojos azules resaltaban con el día soleado, su cabello castaño aún estaba algo húmedo probablemente por el baño matutino y su voz serena inundó el salón de clases.  
\- Buenos días a todos- dejó el maletín sobre el escritorio- hoy haremos un trabajo de química, les daré a cada uno diferentes mezclas que deberán realizar y esa será su nota de hoy, pero deben ser muy precisos o esto puede volverse un desastre  
Abrió su maletín y cogió hojas de diferentes colores, fue por cada uno entregándole una hoja y cuando pasó al lado de Peter este no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Les indico que ante cualquier duda revisaran sus apuntes ya que era una práctica calificada y él no podía intervenir.  
Todos empezaron a buscar los implementos e ingredientes necesarios, Peter esa mañana estaba especialmente distraído mirando a Beck como se sentaba apoyado en el escritorio a leer uno de sus pesados volúmenes de ciencia que siempre tenía en el estante de su salón. Y fue justamente por eso que no se dio cuenta de que estaba midiendo mal los ingredientes de su formula y para cuando echó el último comenzó a salir un olor como a huevos podridos y de repente comenzó a salir del frasco y a corroer la superficie de la mesa, Peter se alejo sobresaltado y todos comenzaron a salir del salón de clases.  
Una vez que todos estuvieron fuera y Beck hubiera podido controlar la situación, se acercó a Peter y le dedico una mirada severa.  
\- Parker ¿qué sucedió? Pudiste lastimarte o a tus compañeros, no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero estás castigado, te quedarás a limpiar el salón después de clases  
Peter se limito a asentir con la cabeza, no podía sostener la mirada de su profesor ya que era justamente por estar pensando en lo bien que se veía que había ocasionado el accidente.  
El día siguió su curso y cuando sonó la campana que indicaba el final de la jornada Peter sabía que tendría que pasar tal vez horas limpiando y ordenando el salón de química. Se dirigió hacía allí y esperó que Beck llegará para abrirle la puerta. Una vez dentro estaba demasiado avergonzado como para hablar así que se limito a comenzar a ordenar las cosas que se había caído cuando todos salieron corriendo, Quentin lo observaba detenidamente desde el pupitre.  
\- ¿Sucede algo en casa? - pregunto de pronto  
\- ¿Disculpe? - preguntó Peter confundido  
\- Toda la clase estuviste distraído y eso no es propio de ti- Beck se acercó un poco- pensé que tal vez sucedía algo en casa que te tenía preocupado  
\- Oh…- Peter se sonrojo- no es nada de eso, todo va bien con mi tía  
\- Te sonrojaste- Beck intento sonreír- entonces ¿será que estás enamorado?  
\- Ah…yo…- Peter desvió la mirada y siguió limpiando  
\- ¿Quién es la afortunada? - preguntó con un tono de tristeza en la voz- ¿Tal vez MJ?  
\- No- Peter negó efusivamente- ella es mi mejor amiga  
\- Entonces si estás enamorado de una chica – comentó Beck regresando hacia el pupitre- debe ser una chica con suerte  
\- ¿Por qué lo dice? - preguntó Peter mientras observaba su espalda o mejor dicho la parte baja de ella  
\- ¿Por qué? - Beck suspiro- eres un gran chico Peter, cualquier chica tendría suerte de estar contigo  
\- ¿De verdad piensa eso? - Peter se quedó mirándolo e inconscientemente mordió su labio inferior  
\- Si- Beck le sostuvo la mirada  
\- Y… si no estuviera enamorado de una chica ¿igual esa persona tendría suerte de que yo la quiera?  
\- Claro que sí- Beck cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho  
\- Y si esa persona fuera mayor que yo… ¿también estaría bien?  
\- Peter…- Beck tragó saliva y se pasó una mano por el cabello  
\- Profesor Beck… yo…- Peter volvió a sonrojarse y desvió la mirada  
Quentin se acercó a Peter y acaricio su cabello ligeramente, ambos permanecían en silencio evitando mirarse a los ojos, Peter lanzó un suspiro y decidido levantó la vista para la triste mirada de Beck.  
\- Profesor… ¿sucede algo? - no quería verlo tan triste  
\- Es solo que… no está bien  
\- ¿Por qué no lo estaría? – Peter tomó la mano que el otro tenía libre- Soy mayor de edad y puedo decidir de quien enamorarme  
\- Pero Peter… son demasiados años…- Quentin seguía acariciando el cabello del menor- no estaría bien  
Peter se acercó un poco más y podía sentir que la electricidad invadía su cuerpo, estaban a solo unos centímetros, un paso más y podría besarlo, pero en eso escucharon que alguien se acercaba por el pasillo y se separaron rápidamente. Esperaron unos minutos y escucharon el característico silbido del conserje, lo más probable es que en cualquier momento entraría al salón para hacer su ronda de limpieza. Quentin miró a Peter y no sabía que decir para alargar más su tiempo con el menor.  
\- Profesor creo que deberíamos irnos- comenzó Peter  
\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? - soltó de pronto Beck  
\- Si…  
Salieron del salón y fueron hacia el estacionamiento en completo silencio, durante todo el viaje Peter solo habló para indicarle donde vivía a su profesor, una vez que llegaron a su barrio en Queens Peter no sabía si bajar del auto o que decir.  
\- Deberías ir a descansar- empezó Quentin- lamento que te quedaras hasta tarde, pero tenía que sancionarte por lo que sucedió  
\- No se preocupe, fue totalmente mi culpa por andar pensando en ust….- se calló de pronto  
\- ¿Cómo? - Beck se le quedó mirando mientras recorría el cuerpo del muchacho  
\- Yo solo… ¿quiere subir a cenar? - Peter abrió la puerta del auto- mi tía está de viaje y me ha dejado dinero para pizza  
\- Peter espera…  
\- Iré pidiendo, suba para terminar de conversar- se fue corriendo hacia su edificio  
Quentin comenzó a recriminarse a si mismo pero la oportunidad era demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar, hacía meses que soñaba con el chico de cabello castaño y además de ser su alumno preferido era en nombre de él que se masturbaba cada día. Apagó el auto y decidió mandar todo a la mierda, ya luego tendría tiempo de arrepentirse; subió las escaleras buscando al chico y lo encontró en el rellano de su piso esperándolo, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió rápidamente.  
Una vez dentro del pequeño apartamento podía ver en cada pequeña cosa a Peter, objetos que había dejado regados, comics, películas y dulces, era simplemente acogedor, miró al muchacho y esté estaba nervioso esperando una señal. Quentin se acercó a él y lo tomó por la cintura para apegarlo a él, el castaño gimió ante el contacto y ese fue el mejor sonido que hubiera podido presenciar. Quentin se acercó al oído del estudiante y susurro.  
\- ¿Hace cuanto que piensas en mí Peter?  
\- Profesor… yo… - Peter se estremeció ante el roce del mayor- estoy enamorado de usted desde el primer día que lo vi  
\- ¿En serio? - Beck le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello que arranco otro suspiro  
\- Si… pero… yo, ¿yo también le gusto?  
\- Claro que si Peter - acaricio la espalda del menor y con la otra mano tomó su cuello- y me iré al infierno por lo que voy a hacer, pero no me arrepentiré de estar con un ángel primero – termino de acortar la distancia y lo beso  
La inexperta boca de Peter era un manjar para los labios de Quentin, todo en el muchacho le aprecia adorable y excitante a la vez, pudo por fin tantear su delgado cuerpo y morder sus labios a demanda, luego de unos minutos se separaron en busca de aire y se quedó mirando los ojos castaños que se veían un poco más oscuros por el deseo, Peter lo tomo de la mano y lo llevó a lo que obviamente era su alcoba ya que estaba llena de posters, cds, chucherías y figuras de acción; todo esto le pareció especialmente tierno al mayor.  
Peter se detuvo en seco frente a la cama y volteo a verlo, Quentin volvió a besarlo y de a pocos fue recostándolo en el suave colchón, siguió acariciando su pecho y abdomen mientras el menor tocaba su espalda y pierna a su antojo, Beck movió su mano un poco más y rozó la creciente erección del menor quien jadeo fuerte contra sus labios y eso hizo que se encendiera aún más.  
La ropa fue desapareciendo de a pocos hasta que un bello ángel desnudo se mostraba ante él, Peter estaba ruborizado por la vergüenza y el calor del momento, pero se mostraba firme en su accionar, ayudo a Quentin a quitarse todo lo que sobraba y se sentó encima de él colocando su trasero sobre su ya despierta erección.  
\- Peter…- Quentin estaba agitado- ¿seguro que quieres hacer esto? - si iba a haber un momento de arrepentirse, ese era el indicado  
\- Yo… nunca lo he hecho con nadie- desvió la mirada brevemente- quiero que usted sea el primero y… ojalá sea el único  
Beck pudo sentir que se corría solo con esa frase, Peter era exquisitamente excitante sin siquiera proponérselo, se removió debajo del joven y este comenzó a soltar suspiros mientras se aseguraba en la cama; Quentin lo cogió de las caderas y comenzó a marcar un ritmo placentero para ambos, estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que decidió invertir los papeles y con un ágil movimiento Peter se encontraba recostado en la cama, comenzó a besarlo desde el cuello hasta la punta de su miembro que ya botaba un poco de líquido pre seminal, pudo ver de reojo a un muy avergonzado Peter que trataba de ahogar sus gemidos pero Beck quería escucharlo gritar de placer así que metió el miembro del menor en su boca y lamio todo lo que pudo. Peter se retorcía en la cama del placer, en eso Beck lamio uno de sus dedos y empezó a introducirlo en la rosada entrada de su amante, ante esto Peter jadeo aún más.  
\- ¿Alguna vez has intentado…? - preguntó Quentin mientras seguía masajeando el miembro y penetrando la entrada con su dedo índice  
\- Si…- Peter miró hacia el ropero- hace unos meses me compré un vibrador especial con mi mesada… ugh… ah… quería saber lo que se sentía…  
\- Niño travieso- beso los muslos del menor- ahora vas a saber verdaderamente lo que se siente- introdujo otro dedo y siguió con su labor  
Una vez que tres dedos pudieron entrar en la entrada del menor, Beck estaba listo para lo que sería el mejor sexo de su vida, durante meses había deseado tener a Peter así, desnudo y gimiendo su nombre y hoy por fin iba a poder hacer realidad una de sus más ansiadas fantasías, cogió un sobre de lubricante que el menor tenía escondido debajo de su cama y lo derramo generosamente en su miembro y en la entrada de su pequeño  
Se ubico lo mejor posible y empezó a introducir de a pocos su miembro, Peter ya había olvidado un poco su vergüenza y jadeaba pesadamente, el miembro de Beck seguía introduciéndose en Peter y este abrazaba su espalda y dejaba pequeñas marcas en su clavícula ya que lo mordía cada vez que sentía un poco de dolor. Se detuvo un momento cuando sintió que ya estaba todo lo dentro posible y beso a Peter para calmarlo, pero ante su sorpresa este comenzó a intentar moverse.  
\- Peter… despacio o te lastimaras…  
\- Profesor… lo necesito… agh… lo necesito  
Quentin mordió el labio del menor y empezó sus estocadas, su miembro se deslizaba hasta casi salir por completo y luego volvía a ingresar, era casi tortuoso lo apretado que estaba el castaño; conforme pasaron unos minutos sus penetraciones se volvieron más rápidas y pudo sentir el orgasmo de Peter llegar manchándo de semen su abdomen, su gemido se escucho tan rico en su oído que solo basto unos cuantos movimientos más para empezar a derramar su semilla dentro del menor.  
Se quedó un momento aún dentro de Peter sin poder procesar todo lo que había pasado, beso las mejillas de su niño adorado y salió a regañadientas del menor, tranquilamente podría vivir lo que le quedaba de vida así, siempre apretado por la entrada del castaño, no necesitaba nada más. Se recostó a su lado y lo acurruco entre sus brazos, Peter le dio un tierno beso en la barbilla y lo abrazó.  
\- Profesor Beck  
\- Uhm… dime Peter  
\- ¿De verdad le gusto? - el castaño levantó la cabeza para poder verlo mejor  
\- Me gustas tanto que iré al infierno por ti- respondió Quentin sonriente- quiero que seas solo mío- acaricio su espalda  
\- Lo que usted diga- se acercó un poco más- ¿podemos pedir pizza? Hacer el amor me dio hambre  
\- Lo que tu quieras- Beck no pudo evitar reír ante la inocencia del chico- ¿de verdad tu tía se ha ido de viaje?  
\- Si y no va a regresar hasta el lunes- Peter le dio un beso corto- podemos tener mucho sexo y comer mucha pizza  
\- Me encantas Peter- agarro el trasero del chico- todo tú me encantas  
Se quedaron abrazados en lo que sería el primer fin de semana de muchos otros que vendrían llenos de sexo y pizza, una rutina especial que solo esos dos enamorados disfrutaban a escondidas.


End file.
